my wolf boys
by xxxflobreeziexxx
Summary: this is a story after edward leaves bella goes too the bonfire with jacob and meats sam and paul they imprint on her and she accepts them. pleasse read and review or no updates lol :  b/j/p
1. Chapter 1

Edward left me. I thought I would never be the same again. Jacob invited me to one of his bonfire's. so I thought I could at least I could put some effort in to what I'm going to wear. I pulled on black skinny jeans and a pink hello kitty shirt that hangs off the shoulder.

When I arrived at the beach Jacob ran over to me and pulled me into a wolf hug ;) ( she knows there secret) " I cant breath Jacob" I screamed . He blew off what I said and pulled me towards the pack.

'this is Sam ,Paul, Jared, Seth, Embry, and Quil.' said Jacob. I looked in to Sam's and Paul's eyes and I felt complete like I could never be hurt again. They started walking towards me and sat on both sides of me.

"I'm Sam and this is Paul, how are you today?" Sam asked. " im good now that I have met you both" I gushed. omg I cant believe I just said that talk about word vomit! They laughed big and booming. 

They collected me into a wolf hug. The elders started to tell the legends about the packs before the current one. I was almost asleep when sam tapped me on the shoulder. 'will you take a walk with us Bella?' asked Paul.

' sure lets go!' I said. I toke there hands and mine, they were warm and way bigger than mine. We walked along the beach when Sam started talking ' were werewolves and we imprint. Imprinting is when a wolf or multiple wolves imprint on the same person' Sam said.

' Bella me and Sam imprinted on you I know its a lot to take in but do you accept the imprint' Paul said.

' damn right I do you guys are super duper cute' I said. I jumped Paul and Sam and I kissed them I felt so warm in there arms. 

We walked back to the bonfires and I met up with kim, Emily, and leah and I told them all about what happened they are so happy for me.

~the end~

that's the first chapter I already have the other chapters written just have to type it please review and ill update.


	2. Chapter 2

I heard a beep Paul and Sam are waiting for me to go to school. I'm wearing a black flare out short skirt with ruffles, I white tank top that had a cupcake on it, black flats. I curled my hair and put a black head band that has a cupcake on it.

I hurried down the stairs and out the door while screaming to dad that I love him. I jumped into sam and Paul's arms ' I missed you guys so much' I whined

' we were only gone for fifteen minutes' chuckled Sam. ' yeah but I still missed you' I said. We made are way to school. I noticed that the Cullen's are back but I don't mind. Because now I have Paul and Sam and nothing can hurt me.

I walked hand and hand with Paul and Sam too school. All the boys were looking at me because lets face it im hot. And I got my tong and belly button pierced. The girls were staring because they think I'm slut for dating two people but it doesn't matter what they think at all.

We put all of our stuff in Paul's locker because it was the biggest. We grabbed our books and made are way to our first class which is history with Mrs. spears.

I sat in-between my wolf boys when Emment came up to us. ' what happened to you, you looked amazing and gained a sense of style Alice will be proud, and I'm so sorry we left it was wrong of us but we came back as soon as we heard what happened to you, I hope you can forgive us.' Emment.

' I forgive you I never blamed any of you guys I know Edward forced you too leave. But im glad he broke up with me our relationship was unhealthy, and I found my mate's' I said

' im happy for you guys' Emment boomed. Then he walked to his seat. Mrs. Spears is teaching us about sergeant jasper Whitlock.

Which is so funny because he's in the back of the class with Emment laughing there cold vamp asses off.

I was giggling when sam pulled me into his lap. I snuggled in to his chest and alyed my hands on pauls chest to feel his heart beat under my palms. Soon the bell ringed.

The rest of day went by in a flash it was soon time for lunch.

I made our lunches which is lasagna and salad. Sam went to go get us soda's from the lunch line. Angela and Ben came to our table.

' can we sit here, we cant sit with Jessica and Lauren anymore the said we are geeky' Angela said . ' ya you guys can sit here I have enough food for all of us' I said. They toke a seat and I handed them a container filled with lasagna and salad.

Sam came back with five soda's. I sat in Paul's lap and Sam sat beside us. Angela and Ben sat across from us. Angela's sat in Ben's lap.

They are all eating my food that I cooked. ' bellaaaa this is so gooood it's heavenly' Ben said with a open mouth packed with food.

' ewwwwwwww bennn that's nasty' Angela said giggling. I started to giggle and bounce up and down on Paul's lap it must have made him happy because his member was poking in to my back.

that's when laurn walked up to the table.

~the end~

Lol cliffy two chapters one night how awesome em I review .


	3. the fight

Sorry for late update this is going to be short chapter okay yeahh thanks for all the reviews ha-ha.

' you think you're the shit but your not your just a low life whore who cant get enough guys' Lauren screamed at me.

I jumped up so fast you think I was on fire. I slammed her to the ground and punched her in the face.

' dude….. Did you look at your self this morning you're the low life bitch' I screamed. I punched her again.

Paul pulled me off her and toke me out of the cafeteria , and Sam, Ben, Angela followed us out.

I we went into the bathroom to clean up the boys stayed out side, once I was finished I was called down to the principles office.

' why do you two think it was perfectly normal to fight in the middle of the lunchroom' she asked us.

' Lauren called me a low life whore then I punched her' I told Mrs. Webber calmly.

' your each suspended for two weeks starting now get your stuff and leave now!' she screamed.

I got out my seat and left. I slammed the door behind me. I went to Paul's locker. And found Paul and Sam there. I collected all my shit and left.

We made our way to my house I sat on the couch and turned on the TV , I sat in between Sam and Paul.

I started to kiss Paul and Sam kissed up and down my neck. I started to get a ache in the pits of my stomach.

I was really wet now when Sam started to bite and nibble at my neck. Sam pulled up my skirt and sled my panties down. And sled a finger in to my tight pussy…. Then two,

He started to pump his fingers in and out. Paul is sucking on my boobs it felt so good I cummed. I stuck my fingers in to my pussy and toke them out with my white cream on it.

I started to suck my fingers off when Paul toke one off my fingers and started to suck on them it felt so fucking good.

THE END

Omg that was my first lemon please don't flame. Read and review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.


	4. what happens in the dressing room

Well im extremely sorry for not updating sooner but life's hard,, and there's school well in joy the chapter.

Paul's pov,

I woke up the next morning remembering the contents of yesterday, Bella looked so fucking sexy beating the shit out of Lauren. Sad thing about it is we are all suspended from school for two weeks but that's more time to mess around with Bella.

I rolled over and saw Bella laying there peacefully, till she started to stir then she woke up. Which woke up Sam. She looked beautiful wearing nothing but my tee-shirt. She got up and made her way for the bathroom.

"you guys coming with?" Bella asked. "Hell yeah" Sam and I screamed. We ran to the bathroom and cut on the water to warm, and we all got in I started rubbing her front side with soap while Sam did her back.

I paid special ation to her pussy I slipped my finger in and twirled the soap around the washed it genteelly out with a pouf. Once we were all cleaned. We got out and went to get dressed.

'Bella's pov'

I put on a pink halter dress from aeropostale and pink flip flops, I put hair spray in my hair then scrunched it all up. My boys just wore jeans and white beater.

"You think we could go to Seattle, I wanted to go to victoria's secret" I asked them. "yeah, that be perfect as long as we get to see you try on stuff!" Paul said.

"of course put don't try any funny business there okay?" I told them. "we promise" the said together.

We soon made are way out the car, it didn't take long to get the mall. Once inside I went to victoria's secret were I picked out panties and bra's I was trying them on when , sam came up from behind in the dressing room and pushed me up against the mirror.

He pulled my panties down my legs and and started rubbing my pussy from behind I instantly got wet I could feel the cold mirror on my pussy, it felt good as fuck. He started twirling his finger in my juice's then I heard the door open and Paul came in his dick was already out.

Sam let go of me and I came face to face with Paul , Paul didn't say anything all he did was rub his dick on my pussy up in down. He was getting so slick with my juices. I just wanted to suck him of so I dropped to my knees, and slowly toke his cock in my mouth.

I twirled my tongue around the head of his dick and started bobbing my head up in down. I could feel that he was close, so I started massaging his balls. Then he cummed down my throat it felt so god.

I stode up in Paul started kissing me passionately, without braking our kiss he lined up his dick in my pussy the slammed in to me. My pussy walls clenched around his cock, then I felt sam working his dick into my ass it felt so fucking god having them both in me at the same time.

I was so close now I was about to cum. "that's right you Bella milk my cock, oh god you feel so fucking well" Paul moaned wheal he trusted in to my pussy one last time. I cummed all over his dick. Sam was so close so I grinded my ass against his cock then he empty his load in my ass.

~the end~

So ikno that sucked I'm so sorry please review ill update soon I promise if I get ten ill update today also I need a beta! well love ya'll toots


	5. the mall

I'm so sorry for not updating in forever but a lot has happened in my life and I just got my computer back. I hope you will enjoy my story.

After we cleaned up or mess in the dressing room. We went to the counter with our purchases. We made our way around the mall to different stores. Buying clothes.

"Oh my god! We should get pictures." I screamed out as we came upon a photo booth. I wanted to remember all the times we have together.

They pulled me in to the photo booth I sat on their lap. We made cute poses and faces to make the photos extra cute. We toke two sets of the pictures, So that each of us would have a copy. After that we exited the photo booth.

"That was fun, do you want to get something to eat" Paul asked, "sure!" I replied we made our way to the food court; we got three boxes of Chinese food. Paul and Sam mostly ate all the food I had little spoon full here and there. But that's what you do when you're feeding to werewolves.

We decided that after leaving the mall that we should go sees a movie. I have been dying to see the vow. It seems like the cutest movie. I would want Paul and Sam too do that for me like what he does in the movie for her. I know they would because they love me, and I love them with all my heart, I would never want something to happen to them.

"What are you thinking about Bella? You seem deep and thought." Asked Sam. "I was just thinking about how the vow is the sweetest movie and I would want you guys to do that for me. If that ever happened." I told them. "Don't worry. We love you past the moon and we would do anything too make sure you always remember." Paul said. I was so touched that they felt that way for me. " you have no clue how much I really love you too you mean the world to me. I'm so glad that we have found each other."

We finally made it to the movie theater we went in and bought our tickets. We also went up to the food stand and bought some popcorn, skittles, and an extra-large coke. Paul and Sam get hungry extremely fast.

*The end.*

So I hope you liked it and that over the time I have grown up as a writer so hopefully you will review and give tips. Sorry for the long wait.


End file.
